The Mummy
by Neo Reina Serenity
Summary: [UNIVERSO ALTERNO]Yami es un aventurero en busca de acción, Tea una joven bibliotecaría,ellos dos tíenen que unirse para salvar al mundo de la amenaza de una momia, basado en la película The Mummy, esto es un YamiTea, KaibaIshizu.


R: bieeeen!Aquí estoy de nuevo, lista para empezar con mi siguiente fic.

Personajes principales, según la película.

Anksunamun: Ishizu/Isis

Imhotep: Seto/Seth

Rick oConell: Yami

Evelyn: Tea

Jonatan: Duke

Ardeth: Joey

YR: bueno te dejo sola con Yugi

R: ey? Y eso?

YR: he kedado con Yami Milena y Yami Nicole...u.u

R: que? no lo dirás en serio verdad?

YR: si, al fin y al cabo aquí me aburro y necesito diversión, nos vemos -en eso desaparece.

R: dios mío...la que se va a armar.. u.u

Y: por que lo dices?

R: por que esas tres unidas, son las versiones femeninas de tu Yami, del de Marik y del de Bakura uu

Y: has dicho que son...?-Yugi la mira horrorizado.

R: si...y no sabes la que nos espera, en fin hay que seguir con el fic Antes que nada en el fic no salen ni Tristan, ni Marik, ni Yugi, ni Mai. Yugi me haces el favor.?

Y: claro que sí

Y: Yu-Gi-Oh no pertenece a Rebeca sino a Kazuki Takahashi, al igual que la película The Mummy que pertenece a su director Stephen Sommers.

R: y ahora que comience el fic nn

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Egipto(3000 A.C)

"-Tebas, ciudad de los vivos, en posesión de la corona de Seti I, hogar de Seth, sumo sacerdote del Faraón, lugar de nacimiento de Isis, concubina del Faraón, ningún otro hombre podía tocarla."

Isis se acercaba hasta la habitación del palacio donde la estaba esperando Seth, iba desnuda, solamente la pintura que llevaba cubría todo su cuerpo, su cabello negro se movía despacio y en sus ojos azules se reflejaba una mirada llena de deso hacía el hombre que tenía delante.

"-Pero por amor, estaban dispuestos a renunciar a todo"

Seth se acercó hasta ella y tras bajar su cabeza la besó en los labios con una pasión nunca vista y apoyó sus manos en los brazos de su amada, la siguió besando sin darse cuenta de que la pintura que llevaba se había desplazado.

En eso la puerta se abrió y entró el faraón y al ver a los sacerdotes de Seth, les preguntó:

Que haceis aquí?-los sacerdotes no dijeron nada, Seti se acrecí y vió a Isis sola tocando la estatua que había a su lado, el faraón se dio cuenta de que la pintura estaba desplazada y señalándola con el dedo la preguntó.

Quién te ha tocado?

Isis no respondió nada, el faraón se dio la vuelta y vió como Seth le arrebataba la espada, asombrado Seti dijo:

Seth? Mi sacerdote

Isis aprovechando que el faraón estaba distraido alzó un puñal y se lo clavó en la espalda, mientras una mirada de maldad aparecía en sus ojos, Seth cogió la espada y se la clavó también mientras que su cabello castaño se agitó con la pequeña brisa...(bueno aquí ya imagínense la escena)

En eso la puerta empezó a dar golpes y Seth al verlo dijo:

La guardía del faraón.

Alejate,Vete de aquí-dijo Isis

No!-Seth se negaba a dejarla.

Solamente tu puedes resucitarme- Isis ya estaba desesperada puesto que la puerta se habría abierto, los sacerdotes se acercarón y con fuerza agarrarón a Seth y empezaron a arrastrarlo mientras él se debatia.

Soltadme, soltadme ahora mismo!-Seth miró a Isis la cual solamente puedo extender la mano mientras una mirada de tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos-Volverás a vivir, te volveré a resucitar-Seth tras decir estas palabras se alejó empujado con los sacerdotes, la guardía del faraón llegó y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como su señor había muerto y acto seguido miraron a Isis.

Mi cuerpo ya no es su templo-actó seguido se clavó el puñal en todo el corazón, Seth que vió su silueta solamente pudo cerrar los ojos con dolor.

"-Con gran decisión, Seth profanó la tumba de Isis y cogiéndola se la llevó hasta la ciudad de Hamunaptra, ciudad de los muertos, hogar de las riquezas de todo Egipto, Seth entró dentro de la ciudad, desafió a los dioses y cogió el Libro de los Muertos de su sagrado lugar, sus sacerdotes depositaron el cuerpo de Isis en una especie de piedra rectangular, ya que su alma había sido enviada la tenebroso Inframundo, sus organos vitales reposaban en cinco vasijas, Seth empezó a recitar el conjuro y de las aguas tenebrosas salió el alma de Isis y se posó nuevamente en su cuerpo, haciendo que está volviera a la vida, pero antes de que pudiera terminarlo la guardía del faraón que había seguido a Seth le detuvieron, el solamente pudo observa como el alma de su amada volvía al Inframundo."

No!

"-Como castigo a su pecado, los sacerdotes de Seth fueron condenados a ser momificados vivos, en cuanto a Seth sufrió la pena del Hom Dai, como castigo, desúes de cortarle la lengua le ataron con vendas y le metieron en un sarcófago en el cual arrojaron unos escarabajos carnívoros, los cuales empezaron a devorarle mientras la tapa del sarcófago se cerró, con llave, el condenado al Hom Dai, permanecería sellado, nosotros los Medjai no permitiríamos que se volviera a alzar, pues se alzaría una plaga que acabaría con todo el planeta."

HAMUNAPTRA(1903 D.C,)(creo. No estoy muy segura)

El sol se levantaba en la ciudad, miles de soldados aparecían con cabellos y con fusiles, se les había declarado la guerra a los norteamericanos, detrás de una especie de fuerte se encontraba un joven de 20 años, tenia el cabello con forma de estrella y tres colores lo peinaba, era de color rojo las puntas, negro por el centro y unos mechones dorados surcaban su cabello como rayos de sol, también en su flequillo, en sus ojos de color índigo se podía ver una mirada llena de determinación, apuntaba con su fusil a los árabes, el principal del grupo se alejó corriendo en su caballo.

Acabas de ascender-dijo un joven albino de largos cabellos y ojos marrones.

Prepàrense!-dijo el joven mientras apuntaba con su fusil-Apunten, tu me apoyas verdad?-Miró al chico albino.

Oh si, tu coraje me dá coraje- dijo el otro no muy convencido, en eso vió como se acercaban y entonces tiró su fusil y se largo corriendo.

Esperenme..

Yami solamente le miró con cara de resignación y miró hacia delante-Fuego!

Todos dispararon, derribando a una gran parte, Yami disparaba con gran maestría, se cargaba a todos los que intentaban pasar el fuerte, pero los árabes pasaron el fuerte matando a todos sus compañeros, Yami empezó a retroceder mientras disparaba con su fusil a todos aquel que se le acercaba, al kedarse sin balas, trató de recargar pero al ver que un árabe se lanzaba sobre el, le dio con su fusil, arrojándole del caballo, al ver que ya no servía lo tiró al suelo y sacó dos pistolas que llevaba en su cinturón y siguió disparando, al kedarse sin balas, las tiró y sacó otras dos de la parte de atrás, pero uno de los enemigos consiguió arrebatarle y se largó corriendo, vió como su "amigo" entraba dentro de una especie de templo.

Corre Bakura, corre! entra ahí, entra ahí-en eso Bakura empezó a cerrar la puerta con una mirada maliciosa-No cierres la puerta, no cierres la puerta!-demasiado tarde, Bakura había cerrado la puerta, entonces los árabes empezaron a dispararle, se largó corriendo y saltó una columna, se le cayó la pistola y cuando fué a recogerla, miles de disparos rodearon ese lugar, retiró la mano y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un sitio sin salida, al verse rodeado, cerró sus ojos esperando ese disparo, sin embargo, nunca llegó los caballos se pusieron nerviosos tirando a sus jinetes y los árabes emprendieron la retirada, Yami abrió los ojos y vió que no había nadie, se separo de la pared y vió la gran estatua, de repente la arena empezó a moverse, Yami lo esquivó dos veces y se largó corriendo, en la arena se dibujó un rostro el cual soltó un gran grito, los árabes se alejaron corriendo, arriba cinco jinetes observaban la ciudad.

La criatura sigue sin ser descubierta- dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos de color miel.

Que hacemos con este? le matamos?-dijo uno de los hombres que estaban a su lado.

Yami miró hacia arriba y vio las figuras de los cinco jinetes y siguió corriendo.

No, el desierto acabará con él- dijo Joey.

R: bien! Al fin terminé, el primer capítulo.

Y: te ha quedado bastante bien, sobre todo la aparición de Yami pero...-su mirada se torna triste.

R: pero que?

Y: yo no salgo..T.T

R: lo siento Yugi, pero en mi proximo fic tu saldrás está bien?

Y: lo dices en serio?

R. es una promesa n.n

Y: gracias-la abraza-

R. o.o...bueno, esto...-se sonroja un poco- será mejor despedirnos, escribiré la continuación cuando reciba 5 reviews. Namarie


End file.
